<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Secrets May Bring Unexpected Outcomes by outer_space_beech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371029">Sharing Secrets May Bring Unexpected Outcomes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech'>outer_space_beech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, But they're over 18, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, Mentions of Sex, Mild Angst, No Smut, Non-Explicit, Nothing explicit, i can't write smut, i cannot stress enough that its sexy but there is no descriptions or anything, mentions of kinks, study dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has to try and be something she's not for a theatre performance. Jake tries to innocently help her.</p>
<p>A friends with benefits relationship never gets messy... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nasty Naughty Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I began writing this a few months ago, took a huuuge break and then finished it within the last week, so if the style changes or something part of the way through then that is why. I'm not sure how my brain conjured this idea tbh. But I am definitely more in love with the second half than the first half of it.<br/>I hope you enjoy, thank you so much for even giving my humble little fic a shot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy knew she wasn’t putting her whole heart into her performance, Holt would tell her to be more enthusiastic next time and she would beat herself up about it until tomorrow. That’s how it went every time she rehearsed this song because she hated everything about it – the character, the song itself, and especially the outfit. The outfit was serving the complete opposite purpose it was meant to.</p><p>Stupid short skirt and stupid crop top was NOT in Amy’s comfort zone by any means, it was very very far out of her comfort zone. She couldn’t make eye contact with anyone when wearing it and especially when performing, she had even picked her favourite spot right at the back of the auditorium so she didn’t have to look at anyone.</p><p>But Mr Holt had chosen the play and given Amy the part so she felt bad at the thought of speaking up about her concerns. It was her mental and perhaps self-esteem problems and not Holts. The song chosen felt ridiculous, it was a song you’d hear in an old movie where the only purpose the girl served was to be sexy and have the main man fall in love with her.</p><p>The whole drama club was seated in the audience for their Wednesday rehearsal, Amy and the other people in her scene were rehearsing in front of more people today. She stood at the side of the stage trying to pull her skirt down so it would cover her more to no avail, she would love the skirt if it wasn’t so short because it looked exactly like a school uniform. But paired with a crop top it would most definitely be in violation of dress code.</p><p>She grits her teeth, did her best to get into character and walked out on stage to begin the song. This time she looked around the audience but never ever keeping her eyes on one person for too long, her idea was to keep scanning the audience for the whole three-and-a-half-minute song.</p><p>
  <em>Now if you’re ready come and get me</em>
</p><p>Part of the way through the song she makes eye contact with someone in the audience and her eyes lock on that person. A few more lines down she realised the person she was making very intense eye contact with was Jake Peralta.</p><p>Amy and Jake were friends of course, but he teased her and she was always telling him off for something whether it be his hygiene or punctuality. Making eye contact with him during this song was perhaps one of the worst things she could’ve done to their friendship, but she also couldn’t bring herself to pull her eyes away.</p><p>
  <em>You nasty boy</em>
</p><p>The song ended, Holt gave his notes (“Santiago, perhaps try a little bit more enthusiasm next time”) and Amy practically ran off stage. She made her way to one of the dressing rooms and sat on the floor against one of the walls. All Amy wanted to do right now was sulk uninterrupted. As hard as she tried nothing about her performance had improved, and now she’s probably made her friendship with Jake incredibly awkward.</p><p>Whilst in the middle of her brooding she heard the door of the dressing room open, she didn’t look up thinking it was one of the other girls in the cast coming in to get something. The door closed and what made Amy look up was the person sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Jake asked, looking genuinely concerned about her feelings for one of the first times ever.</p><p>“I’m fine” She brushed off his question.</p><p>“No, you’re not”</p><p>“You’ll make fun of me if I tell you so I’m not going to tell you” She avoided eye contact with him, something she should have done earlier.</p><p>“I won’t make fun of you, I promise, I could tell you were not happy on that stage. You’re a good actor but I’ve known you for a long time now Amy, I can tell when you’re not happy” There was complete sincerity in his voice.</p><p>Amy was debating whether or not trust him, she wanted someone to talk to about what was going on in her head but she was unsure if Jake was the right person. He was reckless and childish but he was also very loyal, he didn’t spread around that she spelled something wrong on an essay once.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you but you cannot tell <em>anyone</em> or I will kill you” She held a finger up to indicate the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>“I promise, cross my heart” He marked an X over his chest with his finger and held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Okay – Mr Holt wanted me to do this number because it’s a bit risqué and I’m 18. But-“</p><p>“<em>Buuuuut</em>” Jake needlessly chimed in.</p><p>“I don’t like it, its meant to be all sexy but I’m not sexy. I don’t feel sexy in this ridiculous outfit, I don’t like the dancing – everything about it is just so…” She trailed off not being able to think of a word.</p><p>“Uncomfortable?” Jake added.</p><p>“Uncomfortable…”</p><p>“Have you thought of changing your outfit a bit so its more you?” He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Amy’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“I actually didn’t, maybe I will do that”</p><p>“Sweet” Jake quickly got up off the floor “I’ll come over tonight to help” He began walking out of the dressing room.</p><p>“Wait what?” Amy called after him but it was too late to clarify what he said or make plans.</p><p>“Bye Amy!” He called from the hallway outside the dressing room.</p><p>Amy sat there for a few more minutes contemplating what just happened. Eventually her brain turned on properly and she changed out of her costume and got ready to go home for the day. On her walk home she was still confused about Jake’s intentions.</p><p>-</p><p>After dinner Amy got started on the homework they had been given earlier that day, wearing her pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt. As she was in the middle of writing a sentence a knock at her window made her jump and her pen slipped. The knock belonged to Jake Peralta, he really was serious about coming over to help. Amy rushed over to her window and opened it.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked quietly before letting him in.</p><p>“I’m here to help you, duh” He smiled and climbed inside despite Amy’s efforts to keep him out.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were serious about helping me. Also, how did you get up here?” She sat back down on her desk chair and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Of course I was serious, you’re my friend, I’ve also been dying to see what your room looks like. I climbed up the fire escape, wasn’t that hard”</p><p>“I live four storeys up”</p><p>“Yeah it was terrifying”</p><p>They both laughed. As much as Amy would hate to admit it, she was comfortable around Jake, being friends for as long as they have they’re both very comfortable with each other.</p><p>They began working on her costume, she put it on and then proceeded to add different stuff and change certain items to see what would help her feel better, with Jake giving input to how it looks from another perspective.</p><p>The end result was her original shirt and skirt but adding black stockings gave Amy so much comfort, she also changed her hairstyle to something much more comfortable. Jake approved of it all and assured Amy that Holt was going to be fine with the changes.</p><p>The both of them sat on either end of her bed, Amy hadn’t changed out of the costume yet as she needed a break from all the changing of clothes. Jake was very respectful and sweet throughout the process and Amy thanks him for that, he was honest without being harsh. Very unlike usual Jake.</p><p>“Amy, why do you feel like you can’t be sexy?” He asked out of nowhere, Amy thought it was a therapy-like question.</p><p>“Um that’s probably a bit of a long story if I really think about it” She breathed out deeply.</p><p>“I’m all ears”</p><p>“Oh, okay” She was silent for a moment as she thought about how to continue “I feel like I’m behind everyone else, everyone else has done some stuff and talks about it and I haven’t. Gina and that college guy, Rosa and Adrian, you and Sophia, even Charles and Genevieve. Everyone else is out there experiencing sexy stuff and I haven’t because no one has ever felt that way about me”</p><p>“You were with Teddy for a while though?”</p><p>“The furthest Teddy and I got was an occasional kiss, I tried to hint at more but he was so plain and it felt like he didn’t want to ruin me or something” Amy rolled her eyes at the thought of Teddy.</p><p>“Amy, you need to stop thinking like that. You’ve only had one serious boyfriend and he was basically a piece of toast so it doesn’t even count, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t sexy”</p><p>“You’re actually being helpful?” She shouldn’t be questioning Jake when he hasn’t even made fun of her yet but she can’t help wonder what his motive here is.</p><p>“I could feel your weirdness from the stage, no one else did because you were looking at me most of the time. And for the record, Sophia and I only boinked once, she said I wasn’t great and I felt real bad about it…” He broke eye contact, Amy put a hand on his knee reassuringly.</p><p>“Hey, you shouldn’t feel bad and she shouldn’t have made you feel bad about that, not cool at all”</p><p>“Our kinks didn’t match anyway” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, Amy started giggling.</p><p>“Oh my god, I cannot believe you just said that” She covered her face and shook her head.</p><p>“She was like ‘<em>hold me down’ </em>and I was like ‘<em>what if I wanna be held’” </em>He added on using funny voices and faces where necessary, it made Amy laugh even more.</p><p>“You are ridiculous”</p><p>They both spent a good amount of time giggling and trying to keep it quiet while Amy’s family began turning in for the night. They spent another hour sharing secrets, saying things that would never leave the walls of her bedroom.</p><p>“I like a powerful partner” Jake admitted.</p><p>“I have to be comfortable with the person” Amy admitted.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Jake asked.</p><p>“I just do, the thought of boinking someone I barely know isn’t sexy”</p><p>“Funnily enough, I have to agree”</p><p>They continued on for a while, Amy didn’t know what time it was and didn’t care, she was having fun just talking to someone and being completely open.</p><p>“A button up shirt is.. wow” Amy told him.</p><p>“Like the ones I wear, hm?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.</p><p>“Perhaps” She copied his raised eyebrow and smirk.</p><p>The both of them kept going, admitting things they find sexy, turn ons, kinks. It was the dirtiest conversation Amy had ever had with someone but it felt okay because it was Jake, he was her friend and they promised each other they wouldn’t tell a soul what they discussed tonight.</p><p>“I’ve got a secret to admit” Jake said in the middle of their thumb wrestling match.</p><p>“Fire away”</p><p>“This conversation is turning me on”</p><p>“I’ve got a secret to admit too” Amy said, seeming not responding to Jake’s confession.</p><p>“Fire away” He mimicked her.</p><p>“This conversation is turning me on too”</p><p>Jake without responding put his free hand on Amy’s thigh, her breath hitched but she became determined to not let him win at the flirting match or the thumb wrestling match. She did the only rational thing and retaliated by putting her free hand on his thigh. He had a similar reaction but quickly composed himself. Something had come over her and suddenly she was feeling more confident than she ever had before in her life.</p><p>“Two can play at this game, Peralta” She said in a low voice and she saw him shudder slightly.</p><p>“Bring it on, Santiago”</p><p> He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow, Amy wouldn’t admit that him checking her out made something inside of her melt. If she was standing up she thinks her knees would’ve given out. A game of distraction began, both of them wanting to win the thumb wrestling match but becoming very eager for something more.</p><p>“Let me win, Jake, I know how much you love women who are better than you”</p><p>“I like to be in control sometimes too”</p><p>Amy’s eyes shut and she let out a shaky breath, the thought of Jake on top of her flashing through her mind. She leaned in closed and moved her arm so that she could whisper in his ear and keep the wrestling match going at the same time.</p><p>“Maybe I should give up then, let you be in control” She whispered slowly while moving her hand further up his thigh.</p><p>Amy felt his hand that she was holding loosen its grip for a moment before jolting back into place while he moaned quietly. She held her position close to his face, right next to ear ready for the next time to retaliate. Jake moved his hand from her thigh up to her waist and gripped it tight, keeping Amy in place.</p><p>“Your outfit is great, it would look better on the floor” He whispered back.</p><p>It was a cheesy and stupid pick up line, had he said it in any other situation Amy would’ve rolled her eyes. But right now with the way Amy was feeling, it made her stop breathing for a moment and she could almost hear Jake’s smirk.</p><p>Her hand moved to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly revealing his torso underneath. When the shirt was completely open Amy rested her hand on his chest and could feel how she was affecting his breathing. The thumb wrestling match had stopped and Jake moved his other hand up Amy’s thigh and began pushing her skirt up, it was her turn to moan now.</p><p>They moved their heads to look each other in the eye, they were both thinking the same thing. If they stopped now it’d be a joke that they could never speak of again, if they went further it would change their dynamic. They were wondering if it was okay to go further and satisfy their needs, or would it be wrong to jeopardise their friendship just to calm themselves down in this moment.</p><p>In that moment Amy decided that if this was going to happen with anyone, she’d be alright with her first time happening with Jake. Jake was reading Amy’s face for any indication of what she was thinking.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked so quietly that Amy would’ve missed it if she wasn’t holding her breath.</p><p>“Yes” She answered with immediate certainty “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes” He whispered back.</p><p>There was a moment of silence and they both smiled before smashing their lips together and hands wandering to places they’ve never been before.</p><p>-</p><p>He was straddling her, placing messy kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she was gripping his back as if it was keeping her alive – that’s how Amy felt, <em>alive</em> – her fingers curling when he touched her just right.</p><p>Jake kept asking if it was good, kept asking her if she was doing okay and Amy always answered truthfully. She asked what he wanted as she was less experienced and he made sure it was never something out of her comfort zone.</p><p>They breathed heavily and moaned quietly into each others ears. He would praise and compliment her and she’d always return the sentiment, Amy had never felt better about herself. She didn’t care about the clothes littering her floor, she just cared about Jake – and Jake was being respectful during her first time.</p><p>Amy was convinced it was the best night of her life, and Jake seemed to be having a great night too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my gosh that escalated quickly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my goodness” Amy said still out of breath once they had finished and cleaned up. They were both lying on the bed looking at each other.</p>
<p>“So, how was it? More important, how was I?” He asked her with a smug smile, knowing exactly what he had achieved tonight.</p>
<p>“To be honest, it was amazing, a lot better than I had thought it would be. Also, you were great, thank you for being nice and respectful, I really appreciate it” She had a slight blush on her cheeks when she finished her sentence.</p>
<p>“Good to hear, and no problem, I just wanted you to be comfortable I guess”</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence as the realization of their situation set it.</p>
<p>“Where do we go from here?” Jake asked quietly.</p>
<p>Amy knew she didn’t have romantic feelings for Jake, which surprised her because she couldn’t see another reason why she would go through with it, but sex also hadn’t changed the way she felt. Jake was her friend and she always wants him in her life, but they couldn’t be more than friends, they’re both too different for it to ever work.</p>
<p>“Despite everything that just happened, I don’t really think I have like romantic styles type feelings” She hoped that not adding ‘for you’ would lessen the sting. He seemed to sigh a breath of relief.</p>
<p>“Okay cool, I don’t really either” He attempted to shrug his shoulders while laying on his side.</p>
<p>Amy knew Jake well enough by now to know exactly when he was lying, and he wasn’t. He smiled back at her to ease the awkwardness, the same goofy smile that hasn’t changed since the first day she met him.</p>
<p>“If you did that’s okay, but its also kinda good that you don’t. Um that was really fun by the way and I really wouldn’t mind doing it again if you were ever up for it”</p>
<p>After what they had just gone through, Amy knew it was best if she didn’t keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. She was going to be honest with him and communicate, it’s the least he deserves after how he’s treated her tonight.</p>
<p>“I would definitely be down to go again sometime”</p>
<p>They stayed in silence for a little while longer, letting themselves calm down and their eyes become tired. It had been a long and eventful night and the exhaustion was beginning to settle in for Amy.</p>
<p>“So um you’re welcome to stay but I am going to be waking up at 7:30 like I do every morning. So that is the preface to making your decision”</p>
<p>“Trying to kick me out are you, Santiago. You just use me for my body and toss me out like a piece of trash” He mocked being upset, as if it was the biggest tragedy he had to face, it made Amy giggle at all the drama.</p>
<p>“I’m warning you that either you climb down the fire escape now or at 8am, your choice. Also I <em>said </em>you are welcome to stay”</p>
<p>He stopped and thought about it for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go now otherwise you’ll be mad at me if I make you late to being early”</p>
<p>Jake giggled while Amy lightly punched him in the shoulder. After his giggled had died down he got up out of the bed and began getting dressed again. As he was about to close the window after climbing out he stopped and looked at Amy who was sitting cross legged in her bed, watching Jake leave.</p>
<p>“I just want you to know that I didn’t expect anything when I came over”</p>
<p>“I know” She responded, smiling.</p>
<p>He shut the window softly and the lock clicked closed before he made his way carefully down the fire escape. Amy flopped back down onto her pillow, mind racing at the events of the night. Everything had just all happened at once, she knew what she was doing when agreeing to everything, but it was still a lot to process. There was rushing but she also remembers every feeling from beginning to end. Once she had replayed her and Jake’s night together three times in her head she finally felt calm enough to try sleeping. As soon as she shut her eyes, she fell into one of the best night sleeps she ever had.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next morning Jake arrived to homeroom a few minutes late as usual and sat down at a table with Amy, as usual. They both acted as if everything was normal – because it was – they had talked it out like adults and were on the same page.</p>
<p>Mr Holt spent some time reading out the morning announcements and usual procedure was that students got free time for the rest of homeroom when he was finished. Today when Holt finished the announcements Amy saw Jake yawn wide and decided to tease him about it.</p>
<p>“Are you tired, Peralta? Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” She asked with a smirk, he raised an eyebrow back at her.</p>
<p>“No I didn’t, Santiago, I was busy with homework” He smirked back.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you enjoyed whatever you were studying” She said quietly, mirroring his raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh I did” He leaned closer and matched her volume.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence the bell rang to go to class. Amy suddenly had a thought, she was going to copy a romcom she watched a few weeks ago. She quickly stopped Jake in the hallway before he got too far away.</p>
<p>“Meet me outside the running track at lunch, the park bench under the tree”</p>
<p>His response was fingers guns as he walked backwards. When they had first met his response would have annoyed Amy to no end, nowadays it was just something she brushed off since she learned what finger guns meant.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Amy, this is ridiculous, we talked about this last night” Jake said from the other side of the park bench, sitting on the table while his feet were on the bench.</p>
<p>“I just want us to be on the same page, communication is important. Also keep your voice down please”</p>
<p>She pulled one of her notebooks out of her bag and a pen to begin writing, beginning with a neat title at the top of the page that read <em>‘Friends With Benefits Contract’</em>. Jake rolled his eyes and groaned.</p>
<p>“Fine – rule number one, both parties are allowed to date other people if they find someone”</p>
<p>Amy agreed and wrote down the rule, she then added another.</p>
<p>“Both parties must be open and honest about their feelings at all times”</p>
<p>“Consent must always be given”</p>
<p>“No doing it at school” Jake rolled his eyes at this rule.</p>
<p>She wrote both rules down. They had a neat and well thought out list that would ensure nothing went wrong and no ones feelings got hurt. Amy thought of one last rule to add.</p>
<p>“Wait, one more – don’t tell anyone”</p>
<p>“Deal”</p>
<p>She then wrote both of their names down the bottom and made Jake sign it, as well as signing it herself. They shook hands and the agreement was set.</p>
<p>Jake and Amy were now secret friends with benefits.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS CONTRACT</p>
<ol>
<li><em>Both parties are free to date if they want to.</em></li>
<li><em>Both parties must always be honest to each other.</em></li>
<li><em>Consent must always be explicitly given.</em></li>
<li><em>No sex at school.</em></li>
<li><em>No telling anyone.</em></li>
</ol>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amy Santiago    Jake Peralta<br/>_____X___________X_____</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guess my inspiration for the contract (ew), I had just watched that movie before writing this and before my long break but then it became an important factor later in the story *wink wink* so i couldn't get rid of it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Risky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy had put on her modified costume for rehearsals that afternoon and smiled in the mirror at the memory of the night before, as well as feeling more confident than she ever had before.</p><p>It was time for her scene, she stood at the side of the stage waiting for her cue, still trying to pull the skirt down slightly still with little success. She heard her cue, walked out on stage up to the microphone as the music started.</p><p>She already felt better up there than any of the previous rehearsals, the dancing was easier and the character felt easier to take on. A few lines into the song she spotted Jake sitting in the audience, he was in the back near the spot she used to stare at. Looking at him made her performance the best it had ever been, Amy was sure that Mr Holt would give her positive notes this time.</p><p>However, she almost stopped singing when she looked closer at Jake and saw him rolling his shirt sleeves up slowly. He then began unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, Amy had to grip the microphone stand to stop herself from collapsing onto her knees.</p><p>“Much better Miss Santiago, the costume changes are appropriate. A little more work and the scene will be completed very soon. Dismissed”</p><p>Amy thanked Holt and did nothing short of run to the dressing room, she needed to splash cold water on her face. Her mind was racing and with many dirty thoughts of Jake and what he can do to her.</p><p>She had both hands placed flat on the bench that went around the walls of the dressing room. Leaning on it for support and looking at herself in the mirror trying to calm herself down. Suddenly the door to the dressing room opened, someone walked inside and locked it behind them – Amy didn’t have to look to know exactly who it was.</p><p>“I think that was your best performance yet” He drawled in a low voice, knowing it was one of her weaknesses.</p><p>“Thanks to you of course” She turned around slowly to meet his eyes.</p><p>Heat rushed through her when she noticed that he hadn’t returned his shirt to its original style, the sleeves were still rolled up and buttons were still undone. He walked towards her slowly.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” She asked with a shaky breath.</p><p>“To help you out, also for my own fun” He got closer to her “you just looked so…” he trailed off until he was standing right in front of her.</p><p>“Sexy” Jake finished, whispering in her ear.</p><p>“Fuck” Amy moaned, her hands flying to the bench behind her for stability.</p><p>Jake had moved his hands to her waist and was gripping her tight. His lips were moving up and down her neck, making Amy breath heavily. Using her grip on the bench, Amy pushed herself up so that she was sitting on it, being more level with Jake’s height. Her hands were wandering underneath his shirt when Jake pushed himself forwards more making Amy’s legs open up, she wrapped them around his waist. Bringing them as close together as she could.</p><p>They were breathing heavily and hands were beginning to wander to dangerous places. Amy thought about their rules for a moment and then rationalised that it technically wasn’t school time – she also wasn’t sure that she’d be able to make it home without combusting spontaneously.</p><p>All of the buttons on Jake’s shirt were undone now and Amy’s skirt was pushed all the way up her thighs. Amy had convinced herself that something was going to happen in the dressing room when there was a knock at the door which jolted them both back into reality.</p><p>“Amy, are you in there?” Charles called out from the other side of the door.</p><p>Both Jake and Amy looked at each other with wide eyes, terrified of Charles finding out what was happening. They looked each other up and down and in the mirror and wordlessly decided Amy was more presentable than Jake, so he went and hid behind a rack of costumes. Although, Amy wasn’t intending on letting Charles into the room.</p><p>“Hey Charles, what’s up?” She said nervously as she opened the door slightly and poked her head out.</p><p>“I was just wondering where Jake was, we were gonna walk to my place and watch the Bachelorette together” He answered happily, Amy tried not to giggle.</p><p>“Oh okay, well he isn’t in here I swear, why would he be in here with Jake, that’s just weird” The whole sentence came out like word vomit and Amy was disappointed in herself.</p><p>“That wouldn’t be weird, it’d be so romantic” He fluttered his eyes and put hands together in excitement at the thought of Jake and Amy together <em>romantically.</em></p><p>“Goodbye Charles”</p><p>Amy cut off the conversation before it could get worse and closed the dressing room door, locking it again just to be sure. She signalled to Jake that the coast was clear and he emerged from behind the costume rack, giggling.</p><p>“Wow Amy, that was not smooth at all”</p><p>He had rebuttoned up his shirt and fixed his hair and sleeves, he’d gone back to looking like his normal self again. Amy took a seat on a chair in the middle of the room, arms crossed, while Jake took up a spot on the bench.</p><p>“This is why I made the no sex at school rule” Amy said sternly to Jake, as if it was only his fault the rule was almost broken.</p><p>“This is a two way street, remember” He held up his hands in defence, Amy grunted because he was right.</p><p>“I know, I know. We can’t do that again, Jake. As..” she paused for a moment trying to calm herself down again “hot as that was, it can’t happen again”</p><p>“I know, I promise it won’t” This time he did seem a little bit guilty.</p><p>“Otherwise I’ll have to punish you” Amy smirked at him and twitched an eyebrow.</p><p>His face changed immediately and looked as if he was about to give in to all of his impulses and majority of his body telling him to go for it. He shook his head and jumped down from the bench.</p><p>“Nope nope nope nope nope, I’m gonna go home before this gets out of hand, breaking the rules is low even for you, Santiago” He was mocking seriousness but wore a smile the whole time.</p><p>Amy started giggling at his drama once again and said goodbye as he walked out of the dressing room. She got changed, packed up her bag and made her way home.</p><p>-</p><p>Amy rolled over and looked one of her alarm clocks, it read 1am and she groaned. Once she had done her studying for the night she went through her night time routine as normal but when she climbed into bed and got comfortable she couldn’t sleep.</p><p>Every time she closed her eyes and got relaxed images of Jake flashed through her mind – at first they were simply him rolling up his sleeves, but every time it would happen the images got more intense. It would make her heart race and her breathing heavy, there was two things Amy wanted; sleep, and Jake.</p><p>Groaning and rubbing her hands on her face she thought of an idea to help her, she reached to her bedside table and grabbed her phone and began to text someone.</p><p><strong>Amy: </strong>Are you awake?</p><p>Halfway through waiting for an answer Amy began to convince herself it was such a stupid idea. Two minutes after sending the text she got a response.</p><p><strong>Jake: </strong>ye<br/><strong>Jake: </strong>y?</p><p>Amy did her best to not correct his grammar considering she was asking for a favour – the favour would benefit him too but it was still a favour and she needed to be nice to him.</p><p><strong>Amy: </strong>I’m having trouble sleeping…</p><p>Immediate response this time.</p><p><strong>Jake: </strong>oh really 😉😉<br/><strong>Amy: </strong>Please, Jake…<br/><strong>Jake: </strong>hm i dunno if i should tho<br/><strong>Amy: </strong>I really don’t want to beg right now<br/><strong>Jake: </strong>but its fun when u do<br/><strong>Amy: </strong>Just please come over<br/><strong>Jake: </strong>bold of u to assume im not already on my way</p><p>She giggled and put her phone back on the nightstand. While waiting for Jake she had the idea to change her outfit, as comfortable as her pyjamas were they weren’t the best for setting a mood. After looking through her wardrobe quickly she decided to forgo her pyjama shorts and wear a tank top instead of a t-shirt.</p><p>After changing and looking at herself in the mirror, she sat cross legged on her bed and waited for him to arrive. Not even a minute after sitting down there was a soft tap at her window, she got up and pulled back her curtains to see Jake smiling.</p><p>“Never thought Amy Santiago would be one to booty call” He quipped while climbing in the window.</p><p>“Be careful what you say or I’ll kick you out, I have that power” She said sternly.</p><p>“Hot”</p><p>Amy rolled her eyes and returned to her position on the bed once Jake had gotten through the window, he put his bag on the floor next to her desk and sat opposite her on the bed. Now that he was here and in front of her, Amy wasn’t sure what to do next. Do they have a conversation first or do they just jump into it? Last time they weren’t expecting to do anything it just happened so this situation was uncharted waters. Jake seemed to sense her hesitation and intervened.</p><p>“So, why couldn’t you sleep, Amy?”</p><p>At first she was baffled at how she’d explain to Jake the thoughts she was having, but then realised that they weren’t made up – they actually did all that stuff.</p><p>“I kept having images of us doing things go through my head every time I closed my eyes”</p><p>“What kind of images?” He quirked his eyebrow while his lips curved up slightly, it was then Amy realised what he was doing but she wasn’t in any place for sugar coating.</p><p>“You calling me sexy” She moved her legs so she was kneeling on them now “your hand on my thigh, pushing up my skirt” She began to slowly crawl towards him, Jake’s body went stiff and he began breathing heavier “making out in the dressing room” one more step closer to him.</p><p>“Oh my god Amy” He breathed out with eyes closed.</p><p>She kept crawling until their faces were inches apart, Jake closed his eyes and Amy pretended to lean in for a kiss before moving to the side of his face to whisper in his ear. She spoke so quietly that if anyone else was in the room even they wouldn’t be able to hear. Amy was leaning up against his front, with her hands on his chest while still kneeling.</p><p>“I thought about you fucking me” She breathed out, even saying it sent heat straight to between her legs.</p><p>Jake must have felt it too because suddenly his arms were around her, bringing her closer somehow. Their lips smashed together, making out roughly. Jakes hands were gripping her waist, and Amy had snaked her hands underneath his t-shirt, feeling every inch of him that she could. When the waiting was becoming too much Jake started to slowly lean Amy backwards so she could lie down on the bed while Jake hovered above her. He paused for a moment and looked at Amy.</p><p>“Is this okay?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Don’t stop” Amy breathed out, Jake put his lips back on Amy’s in response.</p><p>He moaned when Amy rolled her hips up into him, she gasped when he touched her desperately. Having him all over her and inside of her felt like a relief, she felt as though she was giving in to a craving. And what she craved was Jake and his touch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A booty call? From Amy Santiago?? She could NEVER???<br/>Not as proud of this chapter buuut I like the next one a little bit better so that makes up for it I suppose?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time and Punctuality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her alarm had already gone off twice but Amy decided that pressing snooze once more couldn’t hurt. The next time her alarm went off she finally bothered to check the time.</p><p>
  <em>8:30am</em>
</p><p>“Oh no no no” She started to breathe heavily and panic.</p><p>She was late, so so late, by this time she should be at school, in the library going over her notes and refreshing her memory for the classes that day. But instead she was still in bed next to Jake- then she remembered Jake.</p><p>Amy had to wake Jake up and get both of them leaving in the next 10 minutes for them to make it to home room on time. Jake was laying on his side facing away from her, one leg hanging off the bed and mouth open, still far off in dream land. Amy started shaking his shoulder, perhaps a bit violently but the situation was dire.</p><p>“Jake wake up now!” She wanted to yell at him but some her family still hadn’t left the house yet so she was left to whisper-scold him.</p><p>“What, what’s wrong” He asked without opening his eyes, still mostly asleep.</p><p>“It is 8:30 we need to leave in the next 10 minutes!” Amy was wide awake since her dire realisation.</p><p>“Okay okay I’m getting up gimmie a minute” Jake said sleepily as he rolled onto his back and began to stretch and yawn.</p><p>Amy jumped out of bed and grabbed any clothes she could and made a beeline to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She got dressed in a blouse and jeans and fixed her hair to be presentable.</p><p>She walked quickly out of the bathroom to pack her binders and books into her bag. As she was packing her stuff up for the day Jake sat in her reading chair on his phone, dressed and looking ready to go.</p><p>“Okay, you climb down the fire escape and I’ll meet you at the bottom” Amy told Jake while putting her shoes on.</p><p>“No problem, lets go” Jake gave Amy a big smile as he shoved his phone in his pocket and shrugged his bag on his back.</p><p>Jake climbed out of the window and Amy locked it behind him before running down the stairs and yelling a quick goodbye to her mom. The two of them met up on the sidewalk and began to walk to the bus stop nearby. While on the bus Amy noticed how messy Jake’s hair was.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m trying to fix your hair, its so messy” Amy responded while running her hands through his hair, making an attempt to flatten it.</p><p>She eventually gave up when she realised that nothing was going to work and that Jake was destined to live the day out with extreme bed hair. A small part of Amy thought he looked quite cute with his curls going every direction matched with his tired grin.</p><p>Between the traffic and the old lady that walked directly in front of them from the bus stop to outside the school, Jake and Amy were roughly 5 minutes late to homeroom. A smudge on Amy’s perfect attendance, she’ll have to beg to have it removed and forgotten.</p><p>Amy apologised to the teacher as they walked in, pretending not to notice Rosa raise an eyebrow at her. They took their seats and were quiet as their teacher read out the morning announcements. Amy was annoyed the whole morning about being late to school, she started to feel better by lunchtime though, her solace being that at least they didn’t miss any of the morning announcements.</p><p>She arrived at their lunch table first, with her lunch box that she luckily packed last night. Not long after she arrived Jake walked over and sat opposite her with a tray of weird looking pizza and two small cartons of milk.</p><p>“That is an awful lunch” Amy turned her nose up.</p><p>“It’s a meal of champions, Ames!” He said with a big smile, gesturing towards the tray “Hey, before anyone else gets here I just wanna say that I’m sorry for making you late this morning. Wasn’t cool of me”</p><p>“Thanks, really it was my own fault, I hit snooze three times” Amy rolled her eyes at her own blunder but kept a smile.</p><p>“I wondered what that noise was, I thought it was just in my dream” He took a bite of his weird pizza.</p><p>“Oh so that’s why you’re late every day” Amy feigned realisation and started laughing. Jake pretended to think it over for a moment.</p><p>“Hm, yeah basically”</p><p>They both laughed until Rosa and Gina finally arrived and sat down, Rosa sitting next to Amy and Gina sitting next to Jake. They were just finishing their own conversation as Amy and Jake calmed themselves down from the giggling fit.</p><p>“And what were you two laughing about?” Gina asked pointing at them both.</p><p>“Oh nothing” Jake answered, quickly making eye contact with Amy when he finished his answer.</p><p>The topic of conversation shifted when Charles finally arrived not long after. They all chatted until lunch finished and went off to finish their classes for the day. Amy had her last period with Jake that day – English. They went on and talked in the class as they did before everything happened between them, it was as if they’d never touched at all.</p><p>The bell for the end of school rang, as they walked out of the classroom together Amy remembered something she had wanted to tell Jake and quickly stopped him before he reached his locker.</p><p>“I just want to let you know I don’t regret it or anything”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Amy realised she probably should’ve provided some more context.</p><p>“I don’t regret what we did and it making me late, it was worth it”</p><p>“Oh okay, that’s cool” Realisation flooded his face and he smiled “I don’t either”</p><p>He gave Amy a wink as he started walking backwards towards his locker.</p><p>“See you tomorrow!” He called out.</p><p>“See you tomorrow!” Amy called back.</p><p>-</p><p>Amy wasn’t sure how she gave in so quickly, maybe it was the way he had his sleeves rolled up, or the way he cocked his eyebrow at her, how he leaned against the bench somehow knowing how she’d be feeling. Maybe it was because she finally felt sexy in the costume and that Holt said it was one of her best performances so she was already on cloud 9.</p><p>That’s how Jake and Amy ended up making out in the dressing room bathroom. It wasn’t the most romantic place, but they were desperate. Jake had pinned Amy against the wall, and she wasn’t sure when but at some point her legs wrapped around his waist. Amy ran her hands through his hair while he gripped onto her legs to keep her up, kissing anywhere he could reach.</p><p>Amy had started unbuttoning his shirt when Jakes phone started ringing in his back pocket. Jake groaned loudly while Amy sighed, neither happy at being interrupted. He let Amy’s legs down but kept her pinned against the wall, the clear intention of finishing what they started. Amy kept her arms around his neck while Jake finally answered his phone.</p><p>“Hello” He grumbled urgently into the phone, making Amy giggle.</p><p>Amy then started to peck at Jake’s neck as soon as she heard Charles’ voice through the phone.</p><p>“Charles I’m kinda busy at the moment”</p><p>She then decided to continue unbuttoning his shirt until his whole chest was exposed.</p><p>“I really gotta go dude”</p><p>Jake was making all sorts of facial expressions to try and keep himself from moaning at Amy kissing down his chest and slowly undoing his belt and pants.</p><p>“Uh-yeah I am at home I uh-I’m trying to do chores for my mom”</p><p>His hand fell to run through Amy’s hair and she kept ruining him, her mind went two ways – watching Jake try and keep his composure was very pleasing, but she also wanted a bit more than what she was currently getting.</p><p>“I dunno, just chores, Charles. Why, why do you need to know this?”</p><p>Jake really was doing his best to not be annoyed at Charles, but that was proving difficult when his brain was in Amy’s mouth.</p><p>“If I promise to come over in two hours will you hang up?” Jake then waited for Charles response “okay, thank you, goodbye Charles”</p><p>The call had ended before Charles had a chance to say goodbye back. Jake was breathing heavily and Amy felt a little bit sorry for Charles, but the boy had to learn some social cues.</p><p>-</p><p>“Jeez Jake did you not look in the mirror this morning or something” Gina asked as she tried to fix his unruly bed hair.</p><p>If they didn’t have a contract Amy would’ve answered with something along the lines of he didn’t have time due to “eating breakfast” in Amy’s bathroom this morning. But that would break the rules and embarrass the hell out of both of them, so instead she stays quiet and smiles to herself.</p><p>“Sorry Gina, I’ll make sure to style my hair properly tomorrow just for you” He responded while rolling his eyes.</p><p>No one questioned it further and they all talked about their classes for the rest of lunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit of a shorter one, sorry about that, but for the previous and next chapter to work we have to sacrifice length for this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not-A-Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks after making their Friends With Benefits contract, Jake and Amy had developed a routine. Well, Amy had, and she loved having a routine. Jake just forgot the routine and went with whatever was happening that day. A win-win situation.</p><p>Every Monday Amy had rehearsals, Jake would sit in and they would almost always make out in the dressing room afterwards. Every Wednesday Jake’s mom worked late so Amy would sneak out to go to his house. Every Friday Amy’s brothers had their sports practice that at least one of her parents went to, so Jake would sneak into her house. Saturdays were when they met up to study, and later Amy would reward Jake if he did enough work.</p><p>Jakes grades had never been better.</p><p>It was a Saturday, and Amy was getting ready to go to the library and meet up with Jake to study. When she got to the library Jake was waiting outside for her.</p><p>“Amy!” His face lit up when he saw her, and Amy smiled back.</p><p>“Hey, lets get this done shall we” Amy gestured to the library.</p><p>“Nope. Today, my friend” he added emphasis on the word friend and ended it with a wink, to which Amy rolled her eyes “we are going to have some fun”</p><p>“Studying is fun” Amy crossed her arms.</p><p>“REAL fun. Lets go!” He then started skipping down the sidewalk.</p><p>Once Amy had caught up to him, he refused to tell her what they were doing. After a few minutes of begging she gave up asking and decided she’d throw caution into the wind today, she had been rather risky recently anyway.</p><p>While they walked and talked Amy stopped tracking the time and where they were going, determined to stop taking so much control for once. To her surprise she was enjoying it a lot, but gave Jake plenty of room to admit if he was lost.</p><p>After about 10 minutes it seemed they were nearing their destination because Jake got even more excited and was wearing the biggest grin. Amy couldn’t help but smile at his excitement, it was sweet how excited he got over small things.</p><p>“Here we are!” He announced as he held the door open to the ice cream store for her.</p><p>They got in line behind three other people, giving them some time to decide which flavour they wanted.</p><p>“Since this was your plan, what flavour should I get?” Amy looked over at Jake who was staring intently at the board listing all the different options.</p><p>“Why are you asking me, you’re an independent woman and I don’t wanna tell you what you can and can’t do” Jake responded almost offended while Amy laughed.</p><p>“You’re the ice cream expert and if you don’t recommend me something I’ll get plain vanilla” She raised an eyebrow as if it were a challenge or threat.</p><p>He thought about it for a moment, finger on his chin, while Amy hoped he picked something nice for her.</p><p>“Cookies and cream, its always good no matter what. Also thanks for calling me an expert, never thought I’d hear you admit I’m better at something than you” He seemed very proud of himself for earning that title.</p><p>“Ah yes, knowing the best ice cream flavour is a very notable skill”</p><p>They sat down at a booth inside the store to eat their ice cream, talking and laughing until their cheeks hurt. Jake got brain freeze at one point and Amy thought she was going to start crying laughing at the face he made. He could be a bit loud and exaggerate sometimes but Amy had to admit that she liked the enthusiasm with which he told stories and the faces he made to match.</p><p>As they were walking back towards the library Amy started to wonder if this counted as a date, they were just friends and Amy didn’t have any romantic feelings for Jake so it was just two friends hanging out. Jake would have told her and asked her if it was a date.</p><p>They reached the library and stood in silence for a few moments, contemplating what to do next. Amy didn’t feel like studying anymore, she wanted to relax and give herself a break for the day, something she hadn’t done in a long while.</p><p>“I’m probably gonna head home, studying went out the window” Amy laughed, Jake laughed with her.</p><p>“Oh that’s cool, you need a break” Jake suggested sincerely, it made Amy blush.</p><p>“I would invite you over but maybe we could raincheck to tomorrow instead?”</p><p>She loved hanging out with Jake today but wasn’t entirely in the mood for their usual activities they planned, he smiled back sweetly.</p><p>“Of course, that’s fine”</p><p>“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow” Amy said with a wide smile and a wave as they began backing away from each other.</p><p>“Can’t wait!” With some finger guns and a goofy smile, he was off back towards home.</p><p>His face when she asked if they could see each other tomorrow instead stuck in Amy’s mind on her walk home. It was so soft and genuine; he was respecting her boundaries and that’s all Amy could ask for. If he and Amy weren’t just friends she might have even said that he looked very cute, that he often looked cute with his curls, smile, and signature button ups. But they were just friends so she would not say that, especially not out loud.</p><p>-</p><p>The next Saturday they progressed with their usual study session and then extra-curricular activities. It was the Saturday after that when Jake pulled another surprise, he had decided himself that every second Saturday he got to decide what they did and Amy just went along for the ride.</p><p>“Subway! Woo!” Jake fist pumped the air, already excited about wherever they were going.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re excited to get on the subway” Amy turned her nose up at his excitement.</p><p>The subway was a necessity she knew that, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t gross her out.</p><p>“Well get your butt ready Ames, because its gonna be a bit of a trip”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but accepted her fate.</p><p>“Better be worth it”</p><p>It was a 45 minute train ride, they passed the time by talking and thumb wrestling. If Amy was being honest with herself, she could spend forever sitting on this train just with Jake. Being with him made her happy, he calmed her down like no one else could – and not just in the physical sense but he could help her when she got anxious or nervous about something, Jake can tell her that everything will be okay and Amy will believe him.</p><p>“Central Park?” Amy wasn’t disappointed by any means, it just wasn’t something she had expected from Jake.</p><p>“Sure that’s fun and all but I have a better idea that I know you’ll love”</p><p>“Very confident there” Amy raised an eyebrow and smirked at him while they walked.</p><p>“I’m a gazillion percent sure you’re gonna love it”</p><p>Not even 30 seconds later Jake stops and Amy halts beside him, he has a large grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p>“Well here we are” He gestured to the building they were standing in front of and Amy’s mouth dropped open.</p><p>“Oh my god Jake”</p><p>She was staring at the large building in awe, the large columns along the front made the building look old beyond its time, but in Amy’s eyes that made it all the more beautiful. Large letters above the doorway reading “American Museum of Natural History”, Amy was speechless. She had always wanted to go here but never found the time or anyone to go with.</p><p>Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Amy, she read the information on it and was on the verge of tears but also about to scream from excitement.</p><p>“I already got tickets so we can go right in” Jake rubbed the back of his neck and looked slightly embarrassed, Amy wasn’t sure why but knew he shouldn’t be.</p><p>“Thank you so much!” She threw her arms around Jake’s neck.</p><p>He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her waist. Other people might make fun of her but she was sure that this was the best day ever. They both pulled away from their hug and Amy nearly ran up the steps, pulling Jake along behind her by the hand.</p><p>They handed their tickets in and was given access to the whole museum. Amy was put in charge of the map and became overwhelmed with options on where to start, she asked Jake what he wanted to see and he said they could go wherever she wanted (as long as he got to see the dinosaurs at some point).</p><p>Amy was fascinated by all the art and spent time reading the description under each piece, she also tried to read and take everything in quickly so that Jake didn’t get bored. But every so often when she looked at him to tell him something interesting she read he seemed content and happy, not fidgeting nearly as much as he does in maths class (the usual cause of his boredom).</p><p>Once Amy had finished looking at all the art and they had finished exploring some of the animal halls she checked her watch to see it was lunch time. Looking at Jake he was intrigued by the elephant display but had lost his energy from earlier, after all the time they spent together she learned that Jake was a bit like a toddler in that if he was fed he had energy that was unmatched, and without food he became grumpy.</p><p>“Food?” She asked, pulling him out of his trance.</p><p>“Yes!” He smiled at her wide and his whole face brightened.</p><p>Amy paid for lunch as a thank you for the tickets and planning of the trip. Over lunch they talked about what their favourite part was so far, and laughed at some of the tourists dressed very inappropriately for the cooler weather.</p><p>“After lunch I was thinking that perhaps we could…” She trailed off, letting Jake sit in the anticipation.</p><p>His face read of confusion and curiosity, hanging on her every word.</p><p>“See the dinosaurs?” She smiled wide at him, knowing the answer.</p><p>“Yes!” He cheered and raised his arms in the air before realising how quiet it was and quickly making himself small, Amy laughed.</p><p>The dinosaurs were great, Amy enjoyed the exhibit much more than she had expected. The two of them very quickly fell into a routine or system of how they took in the exhibit – Jake would run up to a skeleton that looked cool and Amy would read the plaque out loud, then they’d take a picture together in front of it.</p><p>The t-rex was the main event for Jake, he was just about vibrating with excitement when he saw it, eyes growing wide and jaw dropping open. Amy giggled at his child-like joy, it was one of the many things she found endearing about Jake.</p><p>“Ames will you take my picture in front of it” Jake asked while already shoving his phone in her hands.</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>He stood in a position that would capture the t-rex’s head and threw his arms up, Amy got into position to take the millions of pictures he’d request. While Jake had his moment, she thought about how that was the second time Jake had used that nickname for her. She wasn’t opposed to nicknames but her name was never really the type to nickname or make fun in anyway, until Jake and his creativity with making up words came along she supposed. Amy would be lying to herself if she said that Jake having a nickname for her gave her butterflies.</p><p>Butterflies was an annoyingly increasing feeling she was having around Jake.</p><p>They took some pictures together, Amy read the t-rex information while Jake read over her shoulder. After that it was time to go back home, the 45 minute train ride would get worse the longer they left it.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence on the train for a few minutes until Amy spoke up.</p><p>“Thanks by the way, I had a great time today” She tried to hide the blush threatening to creep up her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh its no problem, I had lots of fun too so win-win” He laughed a little bit and Amy joined in.</p><p>They went back to their comfortable silence until Amy found her eyes growing heavy, all the walking and reading information had made her tired. She decided against her better judgement to lean her head on Jake’s shoulder and close her eyes, they still had majority of the train ride left still.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but she felt Jake slowly move his shoulder and arm, she lifted her head up at the movement, worried that his arm was going numb.</p><p>“Oh sorry, just needed a few minutes” Amy rubbed her eye in an attempt to wake herself up.</p><p>“No no its okay, here”</p><p>Jake moved his arm so it was around Amy’s shoulders, giving her a more comfortable space to put her head. She leaned her head against him again and this time almost fell asleep properly instead of a quick micro-nap.</p><p>Before drifting off to the ‘soothing’ sounds of the train clattering on the rails and people having loud conversations, she was able to breath Jake in. They had been close before, but this was different, he smelled like his deodorant but also a little bit like orange soda. His shirt was clean, but it smelled of him, of goofy smiles and curly hair, of finger guns and inappropriate jokes, soft eyes and reassuring words. Everything that made Jake, Jake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um ow, was that cute or WHAT!<br/>Amy wouldn't think any of those things about Jake because Jake is a yucky boy... unless</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Caught Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making out in the back computer lab of the library that has no windows wasn’t low, but not great either. Amy couldn’t help herself though, Jake had rolled his sleeves up to account for the weather and then winked at her right before lunch. Amy will admit she didn’t help the situation, she wore tight jeans that she knows Jake loves and a light, loose blouse.</p><p>“Ames, as great as this is” Jake tried to say as he caught his breath “we are at school and it is lunch time”</p><p>Amy caught her breath too.</p><p>“Yeah you’re right, thanks for being the rational one for once”</p><p>“For once?” Jake placed his hand over his heart in mock offense as Amy tried to fix herself up in the low light.</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I’ve been rational many times, I am both the beauty and the brains in this operation”</p><p>They began making their way out of the library.</p><p>“Then what am I?” Amy asked raising her eyebrows, Jake thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“The eye candy” He winked as he said it, finishing with a satisfied smile.</p><p>As the two of them sit down at the lunch table Rosa is the first to speak for once.</p><p>“Amy, your shirts untucked”</p><p>“Oh oops didn’t notice, my bad” Amy laughed nervously and hoped everyone would move on.</p><p>Her and Jake made quick eye contact before returning their gaze to their lunches. Everyone made casual conversation about their classes and weekend plans, until Gina made a face at Jake. Amy began to sweat, which was her reaction anytime her friends acted out of character nowadays, worried they had found out about her and Jake’s arrangement.</p><p>“Jake your hair has been messy the last few months, why’d you stop caring baby boy” She ran her hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it.</p><p>Amy tried to hide her blush.</p><p>“Its nothing Gina, just ran out of gel and wanted to try something new” Jake responded while swatting her hand away.</p><p>Gina looked at Jake suspiciously for a moment before accepting his answer and continuing her one-sided conversation with Rosa.</p><p>Jake and Amy exchanged looks once again, their façade was growing weaker by the day. When they were alone in Math Amy told Jake they were going to have to be more careful, trying to sneak around in the middle of the day at school was a bad idea.</p><p>-</p><p>Sometimes on a Friday Jake would stay the night, tired from the school week and their planned activities. They never cuddled or made breakfast together the next day, he would leave in the morning and they would meet up later at the library.</p><p>It was 3am, Amy woke up and rolled over to get comfortable, she noticed Jake was facing her but fast asleep. Hair going in all directions and mouth hanging open, Amy thought to herself how cute and funny he looked and smiled to herself. It was then realisation hit her like a bus.</p><p>
  <em>She had a big crush on Jake.</em>
</p><p>The transition from barely awake to completely awake was very quick. She had never had a reaction quite like this, her eyes going wide and a small gasp escaping her, quickly and quietly Amy got up from the bed and went into her bathroom. After turning the light on and letting her eyes adjust she sat on the bathroom counter and began to let her brain run wild.</p><p>What is she going to do tomorrow, and Monday, and Tuesday, and Wednesday, and every single day after that? She can’t just continue on with this agreement as if her feelings for him don’t exist, that would kill her. She also can’t tell him, he’ll be weirded out by it and their relationship will change even more than it already has. If Amy tells him why they can’t do this anymore she won’t be able to look him in the eye, Jake isn’t mean but he might laugh at her, he might make fun of her.</p><p>He definitely doesn’t have feelings for Amy otherwise he would’ve ended it, right?</p><p>After what felt like years of thinking things over and some mild hyperventilating Amy decided that no matter what she has to end the agreement, she can’t keep having sex with him knowing that it means so much more for her than it does to him. The agreement ends and Amy doesn’t tell him why.</p><p>
  <em>This is all gonna go so wrong.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Amy wanted to have Jake alone to herself a lot of the time but never more than today, today she needed to rip the band-aid off before their situation went on much longer. She was dreading it but knew it had to be done.</p><p>Lunch was the first time they were alone, but Amy knew she didn’t have long so she had to do it fast. Jake didn’t have feelings for her so he’d understand that the agreement had gone on long enough and it was fun but maybe now they should move on and go back to strictly just friends.</p><p>“Hey Ames, can I ask you something?” Jake mumbled, looking more nervous than Amy had ever seen him before, but her issue was currently more pressing.</p><p>“Sure, in a second, I just need to talk to you quickly before the others get here”</p><p>Amy put her sandwich back in the container temporarily, wanting to be efficient in her delivery. Jake nodded his head while he finished his chicken nugget.</p><p>“I think we should uh” she paused nervously “stop-having-sex” it all came out in one breath that she wasn’t sure Jake understood it.</p><p>She was sure he did when the look of disappointment crossed his face, brows furrowed like when he tries to do trigonometry.</p><p>“Why, Ames?” He looked at her with big eyes, full of confusion.</p><p>Amy was annoyed he called her that because she loved the nickname so much, it made her heart melt.</p><p>“Well in the contract we said we had to be open and honest at all times, I can’t be honest with you about something and so that breaks the contract so we have to end it” She talked fast again, needing to get this conversation over with.</p><p>Now she was beating herself up for phrasing it so awfully, she was admitting to lying to him, that hurt her more than having to break what they had going. Jake raised his eyebrows, his face went through many emotions in a matter of moments – confusion, surprise, and the last one which he kept, hurt.</p><p>“You’re saying you don’t want to be honest with me after everything we’ve done?”</p><p>Jake had lost all the brightness to him, like someone had erased all the colour from his life. Then Amy realised she did that, she was the eraser.</p><p>“No, I want to be honest but I just… can’t” She pauses for a moment, noticing Rosa, Charles and Gina making their way to the table.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jake, I really am”</p><p>The three remaining members of their friend group take their seats and start talking amongst themselves, Jake is silent. That is until he eventually looks up at Amy who is listening to the conversation, they both make eye contact.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked Jake quietly.</p><p>“No I’m not Amy”</p><p>The way he spat her name out stung, it went right to her heart and she thought she might cry. She was awful but he wasn’t making it any easier either. The other three members of the table heard him and now Amy’s whole world was crumbling down.</p><p>“Jake, I said I was sorry” Her eyes were getting itchy and she felt her chest growing tight.</p><p>“Those rules mattered, they were some of the only rules I followed and actually cared if I broke them, I kept making sure I didn’t ruin it”</p><p>His voice was loud, he was trying to be angry but everything on his face read hurt. Amy had stopped caring about Rosa, Gina, and Charles also at the table, watching the argument intensely. This wasn’t a breakup but the emotions that both of them were feeling made it seem very close to a breakup.</p><p>“I’m ending it so that I didn’t break a rule, don’t you get that?”</p><p>Amy regret the words as soon as they left her mouth, she didn’t want to attack him back. The last thing their relationship and this situation needed was both of them attacking.</p><p>“Its too late, you broke the rule before ending it. How funny, who would’ve guessed THE Amy Santiago would break a rule on her own contract, this is NOT how I saw this ending at all”</p><p>He spoke the last part almost to himself.</p><p>“How was it meant to end, because we can’t keep doing this forever” Amy threw her arms up in defeat.</p><p>“Call me crazy and cheesy but maybe honesty, both of us happy, and if we were lucky, a smooch or two”</p><p>He stood up from the table and stormed off outside. Amy felt the tears prick at her eyes, she gathered up her bag and lunch and left the table without saying a word, making a beeline for the library.</p><p>The best thing she ever had exploded right in front of her, into little pieces that would most likely never be salvaged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh shit...<br/>Things were going too smooth therefore they had to be messed up.<br/>I'm sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trying to Reconcile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The perfect song for this chapter in my opinion is I Almost Do by Taylor Swift, kinda perfectly encapsulates some of the emotions of this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn’t talked for two days.</p><p>In the classes they shared Jake sat away from her, going as far as to put headphones in too. Amy didn’t show up to lunch, choosing to spend her time in the library, eating by herself and trying not to cry.</p><p>When she got home studied and read non-stop to keep her mind busy and her feelings at bay. Her mother said goodnight to her, and she heard the house go quiet, everyone having retired to their bedrooms. Amy looked at her window, thinking about how she should be sneaking out to Jake’s right now.</p><p>It was 10pm when Amy stopped her studying, deciding she needed sleep. She went about her night time routine as normal, but with a new numbness she hadn’t felt before. After climbing in bed all the feelings hit her at once, and with no one else around she let them go through her.</p><p>They weren’t together, they weren’t a couple, so why did this feel like a proper break up. Jake made it seem like a proper break up, and Amy was reacting like it was. Maybe there was already something more happening that neither of them had realised.</p><p>The worst thing Amy felt was guilt, it was her fault Jake felt this way. She hadn’t seen him look this awful in a long time, he was taking this harder than his actual break up with Sophia. And Amy did that to him, she couldn’t tell him her feelings and ended up ruining everything between them.</p><p>Amy had an ongoing debate in her head about who was more wrong and who should apologise, it goes the same way every time. She didn’t know Jake would react like that, but she lied to him and wasn’t honest – that was the worst thing she could’ve possibly done.</p><p>Amy wasn’t a liar, she just wanted to protect them both. <br/>How that backfired.</p><p>-</p><p>By Saturday they still hadn’t spoken to each other. Amy had lost all of her progress during rehearsals, Holt looked disappointed in her performance and if she had any tears left she probably would’ve cried about it.</p><p>In the morning Amy got ready for the day the same way she had been the last few months, with the same plans – just without Jake. She enjoyed studying somewhere different so with her book bag and headphones she got on the bus to the library.</p><p>She sat at one of the tables and got all her books out. Her and Jake would always sit near the back corner so their giggling didn’t annoy anyone else in the library. After an hour Amy realised that sitting at the back corner table wasn’t helping her concentration, she had completed two questions for her maths homework.</p><p>In order to still be productive she tried to read a book on the couches, she also couldn’t concentrate on that. She wasn’t able to focus on anything, so after two hours of attempted productivity Amy made her way back home. If she was going to be sad she at least wanted to do it while lying on her comfy bed.</p><p>-</p><p>Amy had become jittery – she has moved from different spots in her room, including lying on the floor and sitting on her bathroom counter, and is now choosing to pace while playing music in order to process.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how much time had gone by when her thoughts went to how Jake is feeling right now, she hadn’t talked to him (obviously) since Monday, and the others she barely spoke to. The last thing Amy wanted right now was Gina and Charles asking a million intrusive questions – although Jake has probably already told them what happened, she figures.</p><p>Jake was upset, Jake wanted their agreement to end happily, but also something about kissing. Amy understood it all but was also incredibly confused.</p><p>
  <em>Did he want something more?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly Amy was in detective mode, she was going to treat this like a puzzle she had to solve. That puzzle being Jake Peralta’s Feelings. In her head she analysed everything he had said to her during that conversation, her incredible memory serving her well once again.</p><p>After sitting on her thoughts and their conversation for a while she decided to call it a night, having given herself a headache. As Amy changed into her pyjamas, she thought about calling Jake, the only way to get actual answers would be to ask him anyway. He’d be awake, he was always awake into the early hours of the morning, she always wondered how he got so little sleep and still managed to have the energy of a toddler.</p><p>
  <em>Screw it, worst case scenario: he doesn’t answer.</em>
</p><p>She unplugged her phone and sat in her reading chair by her window, looking out at the buildings and their lights illuminating the sky. The moon high in the sky, barely visible behind the ever-bustling city. It rang three times before there was an answer.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, both not knowing how to start.</p><p>“Hi” Amy quietly broke the silence between them, trying to not let her voice shake.</p><p>“Hi” He sounded tired, but it wasn’t from lack of sleep, Amy knew he was used to that.</p><p>“Uh how are you?”</p><p>She scrunched her face up in pain, out of all the questions to ask she asked how he is going. Amy could answer that question for him – <em>“awful thanks to me”</em>.</p><p>“I’ve been better” He was quiet, for once leaving silences in the air.</p><p>“Yeah… same”</p><p>Another silence, neither of them knowing how to proceed. Amy began beating herself up for calling him without any type of plan.</p><p>“You didn’t plan what you were gonna say when you called me, did you”</p><p>“How did you know that?” Amy was shocked he was able to tell that, then again, she was usually very efficient with her phone calls.</p><p>“You always plan your phone calls, so that you don’t forget anything, I’ve watched you do it”</p><p>“I guess you’re right”</p><p>Deafening silence again, it was killing Amy but it also gave her a few moments to process what he said.</p><p>“I’m really sorry” She whispered into the phone, feeling a tear roll down her cheek slowly.</p><p>“I know… I’m sorry too” His voice matched hers, a quiet whisper, sharing secrets with each other in the middle of the night.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, what I did wasn’t right”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have yelled or anything, that was mean” Regret laced in his voice.</p><p>“I deserved it”</p><p>“No you didn’t, you never deserve to be yelled at. You looked like you were going to cry and I uh felt bad straight away” Amy heard a sniffle through the phone and wondered if he was crying or if he suddenly had allergies.</p><p>“Well I accept your apology, I don’t expect you to forgive me though, I did a pretty shitty thing”</p><p>Amy trailed off, the conversation was going better than she had expected but at the same time she wasn’t sure what she expected.</p><p>“Well um I think I’m gonna go to bed now, its late” she trailed off, unsure what else she wanted to say to him right now.</p><p>“Yeah same, see you on Monday”</p><p>“See you Monday”</p><p>Jake was the one to hang up. Amy sat on the chair for a few more minutes, processing their conversation. She hoped they would be able to work from this, at least have a normal conversation even if it was just as acquaintances.</p><p>Climbing into bed and lying her head on the pillow with a large sigh, Amy felt a bit less empty, she had made a step to having Jake back in her life – the first step is always the hardest, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How mature of them to have a civil phone conversation, poor Jake be real upset tho, he's such an emotional guy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Will They or Won't They?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it to Wednesday being able to speak to each other normally, have normal conversations and act like everything was normal.</p><p>Thursday was when complications started.</p><p>Before they became friends and more than friends, Jake and Amy were not quite on the same team. They argued often and it gave their friends a headache. Over time they argued less, or perhaps their arguments just became more concise instead of being dragged out over multiple periods.</p><p>Thursday, Jake and Amy diverted back into their old ways.</p><p>Anyone who asked them who started it would lead into <em>another</em> argument. It wasn’t screaming and yelling, there was no crying or feelings being hurt. It was two people who couldn’t communicate with each other properly anymore.</p><p>The bickering started when Jake opened an orange soda and spilled some of it on Amy’s work.</p><p>“I don’t care if you spill it on your work - well I care a little bit - but don’t spill it on mine!” She groaned while trying to dab the paper with a tissue and minimise the mess, while Jake rolled his eyes at her fuss.</p><p>“Does it really matter, I’m sure you have those exact notes at home” He argued between sips of his drink.</p><p>“It <em>does </em>matter actually”</p><p>That incident was only second period.</p><p>By lunch they couldn’t have a normal conversation with each other, or their conversation started normally before ending in a disagreement of some kind. Charles was upset they weren’t getting along anymore, Rosa couldn’t care less, and Gina was becoming infuriated and stopped acknowledging the two of them existed.</p><p>“I don’t know <em>how</em> you can eat that awful cafeteria pizza every day, its so bad for you” Amy said before biting into her healthy sandwich she prepared the night before.</p><p>“It’s a little bit healthy, there’s little pools of water on top, I’m staying hydrated”</p><p>“That’s grease, Jake, not water – although I’m not sure it is actually grease, it could be sweat” She turned her nose up as he took a large bite with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“It is not, Linda the lunch lady would never do that to me”</p><p>“The pepperoni is probably horse meat or something”</p><p>“Is <em>not</em>, I’ve seen the boxes it says ‘meat substance’ HA!” He fist pumped the air as if that point was his winning move.</p><p>“That’s even worse!” Amy threw her hands up out of frustration.</p><p>“Shut up both of you!” Rosa had had enough of the bickering, she just wanted to eat her lunch in peace “this shit is getting real old real quick”</p><p>Neither Jake or Amy were ready to fight back with Rosa, she could murder them and hide their bodies before they had a chance to finish a sentence. They sat silent for the rest of lunch, choosing to pay attention to the conversation happening between the other three occupants of the table, occasionally glancing over at each other.</p><p>-</p><p>Amy left rehearsal frustrated, she hadn’t done well on her performance – again – and Jake had spent all day just grinding her gears. Not enough for her to yell or storm off, but not enough for her to simply brush off. An infuriating level of annoyance.</p><p>Maybe she was overreacting, she certainly didn’t help the situation, the retaliation was what made the arguments just continue on longer than necessary. Amy had another headache and for the second time that week decided to skip on studying that night, she supposed it was one of the advantages of being weeks ahead in her work.</p><p>As long as Jake was going to be annoying, she was going to annoy him back.</p><p>-</p><p>It was just after lunch during her study period that Amy had her epiphany:</p><p>
  <em>If I like Jake, and I think he likes me back… maybe I should tell him?</em>
</p><p>Outlandish, ridiculous, insane – talk about her feelings? To Jake? Never. Then again, it wouldn’t be the most intense conversation they’ve had.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Amy sat across the table from Jake, they were meant to be studying in the library with Rosa, Charles, and Gina. It was silent except for when Gina would ask Charles the answers to their maths questions. It wasn’t long before Amy found her mind wandering, she had been debating for days now whether or not to take that leap and ask out Jake, and now her mind was going through all the good times they had spent together.</p><p>They took a day trip to the Brooklyn Bridge, they walked along the river and Jake gave Amy his gloves when she got so cold her fingers turned bright red. She remembers their first “outing” to get ice cream, Jake chose for her and Amy has always picked cookies and cream since.</p><p>When they saw a terrible movie in the cinema and Jake started heckling while Amy tried to get him to be quiet in between her giggling. He didn’t have a proper lunch that day and complained of a stomach ache on the way home from the large popcorn and soda being his only source of sustenance. Amy got him some water and a piece of fruit to help him feel better (surprising her when he actually ate the fruit).</p><p>Amy would never forget their trip to the museum, especially since a picture of Jake in front of the t-rex is her phone wallpaper. The day after Amy noticed his wallpaper was a picture of her sleeping on the train, she tried to be annoyed but couldn’t find it in herself to ruin his happiness.</p><p>After thoughts of the museum she moved to look at Jakes phone sitting on top of his pencil case, she wondered if she was still his wallpaper or if he had changed it back to the Die Hard poster. Finally realising that she had begun daydreaming and being lost in thought she looked at what everyone around her was doing.</p><p>Rosa was reading and highlighting in a book, Gina was copying off Charles’ math work, Charles was letting Gina copy off his math work. Jake was attempting to do the math questions without cheating, pencil in his right hand and his left hand hovering over a calculator. His pencils were strewn across his area of the table, but a quick glance at his work would show he was using every colour to coordinate the questions.</p><p>She smiled to herself, that was such a Jake thing to do. Amy organised her notes using black, blue, and red pen, of course Jake would “organise” his with rainbow pencils. For a few minutes Amy pretended to write something down in her notebook while watching Jake pick up and put down different pencils, scribbling and occasionally erasing something. Until he noticed her staring.</p><p>“You trying to cheat off my work, Ames” He raised an eyebrow when Amy looked slightly panicked.</p><p>“Uh no, I was just uh nothing”</p><p>She stammered before whipping her gaze back down to her own notebook, which had exactly zero writing on it despite her having been holding a pen for roughly ten minutes now.</p><p>This was when Amy decided on a whim it was her time to strike, she was done sitting here and daydreaming about experiences they’ve already had together and wondering what else they could’ve done together if she hadn’t ruined everything.</p><p>Within seconds she had stood up and grabbed Jake’s wrist to begin dragging him to the library back room. It was all happening very fast and Amy was starting to panic as Jake kept asking her where they were going and why and if she was going to murder him. They reached the backroom and Amy looked inside to see it was empty, she pulled Jake in roughly and closed the door behind her, locking it to be sure no one would interrupt them.</p><p>“Ames, what are we doing in here?” He asked, mildly concerned but mostly confused.</p><p>“This seemed like the most private place to have a conversation” She was wringing her hands together; she was so much better at serious talks when she was able to plan them out.</p><p>“Okay…” Jake waved his hands out in front of him, welcoming Amy to continue “go on”</p><p>“I’m just gonna say it because if I don’t then I’ll mess it up or I’ll never say it and deflect and that would be so much worse than just saying it-“</p><p>“Amy” Jake interrupted her mumbling, Amy was shocked as usually it was Jake who needed prompting on getting to the point.</p><p>“Right, yes, sorry. Jake, I like you, like a lot, I really really like you” She let out a breath of relief, having finally said it out loud “yes, that’s what I wanted to say”</p><p>“Hm” Jake was nodding his head, most likely thinking about the news Amy had just given him.</p><p>“Please say something you’re making me nervous”</p><p>“Funny you should mention that” A smile broke out across his face “because I was going to tell you something as well”</p><p>He paused for dramatic effect while taking a few slow steps towards Amy, she was frozen in place, hanging on his every word.</p><p>“I was going to tell you that I really really like you”</p><p>“Really?” She wasn’t confused, more in disbelief.</p><p>“Really. I was also thinking about asking you to be my girlfriend, but I dunno if you’d be into that” He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not sure, you might just have to try asking and see what answer you get” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, it was unfair she was the only nervous one.</p><p>“Alright then”</p><p>He began to get down on one knee before Amy reached out to pull him back up by his arm while giggling at his theatrics.</p><p>“Amy Santiago, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?” He tilted his head to the side as if to add a live question mark.</p><p>“You mean do everything we were already doing but now we get to hold hands in front of our friends?” They both laughed, realising how ridiculous and naïve they were.</p><p>“Yes, exactly that”</p><p>“Well then, Jake Peralta, nothing would make me happier”</p><p>“Thank god, I was worried you were gonna say no”</p><p>He snaked his hands around Amy’s waist and pulled her close, Amy put her arms around his neck. She marvelled at how his was perhaps the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen, hers definitely mirrored it. As Jake was leaning his head down towards Amy’s face, the bell rang loud in the small room.</p><p>Jake was the one to grab Amy’s hand this time, and lead her out of the room to collect their books. Rosa, Gina, and Charles had packed their things up and were about to walk away from the table before seeing Jake and Amy return from their private conversation. The three of them gave each other a look, then gave Jake and Amy a look (each person giving a different message behind their look) and walked off to their last period of the day.</p><p>Before leaving school Jake whispered in Amy’s ear that she should come over that night, she giggled and blushed as if she was 15 and a boy had called her pretty. When she arrived at Jake’s house he had prepared dinner for them – mac and cheese – and a movie to watch, he even let her pick the movie.</p><p>They fit together perfectly, cuddling up on the couch, Amy had never been happier. After Amy zipped up her hoodie Jake got up from the couch and returned holding a blanket. He wrapped his arms around her while the blanket sat over their legs, Amy though she might fall asleep in that position after the day she’s had.</p><p>That was until someone burst through the apartment door, scaring both of them half to death. Jake held onto Amy tight as she let out a little squeak. Until they realised it was just Gina, rudely interrupting their movie night and welcoming herself into Jake’s apartment.</p><p>“I knew it! Rosie I knew it!” Gina yelled happily, Rosa walked up behind her with arms crossed, and if you looked closely there was a hint of a smile on her face.</p><p>“Yes, Gina, we all did”</p><p>Charles came skipping through the door next, moving to the back of the couch to embrace both Jake and Amy. He squeezed their heads together while mumbling about how happy he was.</p><p>“Come on kids, lets roll out!” Gina commanded after Charles had begun weeping “Text me the deets boy!”</p><p>She pointed at Jake before closing the door behind her, leaving Jake and Amy in stunned silence. They looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>“What the hell?” Amy spoke first.</p><p>“Do you think they placed bets?” Jake furrowed his brow together.</p><p>“Oh definitely”</p><p>They giggled before settling down again to finish the movie, Amy fell asleep five minutes before it finished, and Jake didn’t have the heart to wake her up. He carried her from the couch to his room, placing her on the bed as gently as he could.</p><p>Unfortunately she stirred after being put down and had enough mind to kick her jeans off before burrowing under the blankets. Jake quickly changed his clothes and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her again.</p><p>“Goodnight, I love you” Amy murmured against Jake’s chest before her eyes fluttered closed, Jake was stunned for a moment.</p><p>“Goodnight, Ames, I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!! I really appreciate you giving this lil story of mine the time of day, any constructive feedback would be helpful (please don't be too mean I am but a fragile flower).</p><p>Thanks again, I appreciate all of you! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>